digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Freunde für einen kurzen Moment
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Adventure - 33 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Freunde für einen kurzen Moment |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Pump und Gotsu sind Digimon vom Shibuya-Typ |Japanisch (Katakana) = パンプとゴツは渋谷系デジモン |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Pump to Gotsu wa Shibuya-kei Dejimon |Opening (Japanisch) = Butterfly |Ending (Japanisch) = Keep On |Opening (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum |Ending (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum (instrumental) |Staffel = Digimon Adventure |Episode (Staffel) = 033 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Saga) = 033 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Serie) = 033 (Digimon) |Japanisch = 24. Oktober 1999 |Deutsch = 27. September 2000 |Vorherige = Kari in Gefahr |Nächste = Endlich gefunden }}Freunde für einen kurzen Moment ist die dreiunddreißigste Episode von Digimon Adventure. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 27. September 2000 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Matt und T.K. machen sich bei ihrer Suche nach dem achten Digiritter auf dem Weg in die Neustadt, wo auch ihre Mutter nach der Trennung mit ihrem Vater lebt. Auf ihrem Weg zum Haus der Mutter reden Matts und T.K.s Digimon über die getrennt lebenden Eltern und dass Matt seitdem bei seinem Vater und T.K. bei seiner Mutter wohnt. Als Patamon T.K. darauf anspricht, dass sie als Brüder wohl unzertrennlich sind, reagiert T.K. sehr gereizt und herrscht Patamon an, sich gefälligst herauszuhalten. Patamon ist daraufhin beleidigt und verlässt kurzerhand die U-Bahn, woraufhin die anderen gezwungen sind ebenfalls auszusteigen. Währenddessen treiben auch ein Pumpkinmon und ein Gotsumon ganz in der Nähe der beiden ihr Unwesen. Eigentlich sind sie Digimon aus Myotismons Armee, aber anstatt nach dem achten Digiritter zu suchen, vergnügnen sie sich lieber in dem beliebten Viertel. Als die beiden gerade vor einem Mädchen davonlaufen, das sie angebaggert haben, will Gabumon gegen sie kämpfen, aber Pumpkinmon und Gotsumon sind gar nicht auf einen Kampf aus, sondern wollen nur möglichst viel Spaß in der Stadt haben. Nachdem die beiden mit den Digirittern zusammen ein Eis essen wollen, das sie gerade gestohlen haben, erscheint plötzlich ihr Meister Myotismon und stellt sie wütend zur Rede, warum sie noch nicht gegen die Digiritter gekämpft und ihnen ihre Wappen abgenommen haben. Geschockt und voller Panik entschuldigen sie sich bei Myotismon und nehmen auch gleich die Verfolgung auf die beiden auf. Derweil bereut es Patamon, dass es einfach von der Gruppe weggeflogen ist. Es macht sich langsam Sorgen um T.K. und beschließt, zum Bahnhof zu fliegen, der ein beliebter Treffpunkt für junge Leute aus dem Viertel ist. Gotsumon und Pumpkinmon haben Matt und T.K. währenddessen eingeholt und drängen die beiden in eine Ecke. Bedrohlich kommen sie den beiden näher, doch dann haben die beiden auf einmal „keinen Bock“ mehr und wollen sich lieber wieder in der Stadt vergnügen. Daraufhin erscheint aber wieder Myotismon und fragt die beiden, wo sich die Digiritter befinden, die sich gerade in einer Ecke verstecken. Myotismon durchschaut ihre Lügen sofort und tötet sie kurzerhand mit seinem Gruselflügel, da er nun keine Verwendung mehr für sie hat. Matt ist von diesem grundlosen Töten Myotismons geshockt und will die beiden Digimon, die er sogar gemocht und als Freunde angesehen hat, rächen. Gabumon digitiert zu WereGarurumon und es bricht ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen den beiden Digimon auf dem Ultra-Level aus. Zum Glück der beiden Digiritter bekommt auch Patamon den Kampf der beiden mit und gerade als Myotismon im Begriff ist, WereGarurumon mit seiner Alptraumkralle zu erledigen, fliegt Patamon herbei und digitiert zu Angemon. Es durchtrennt Myotismons Alptraumkralle und stellt sich gemeinsam mit WereGarurumon nun Myotismon entgegen. Im letzten Moment kann Myotismon jedoch aus dem Kampf fliehen und die Kinder sind fürs erste gerettet. Nach dem Kampf entschuldigt sich T.K. bei seinem Partnerdigimon dafür, dass er es angeschrien hat und Patamon verzeiht ihm glücklich. Daraufhin gehen die beiden noch einmal durch die Stadt. Sie kommen an den Orten vorbei an denen die fröhlichen Pumpkinmon und Gotsumon gespielt haben und traurig erinnern sie sich an die kurze aber schöne Zeit zurück, die sie mit ihren Freunden verbringen durften bevor Myotismon sie ihnen genommen hat. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode DA01_33.1.jpg|1 DA01_33.2.jpg|2 Patamon_fliegt_davon.png|Patamon ist wütend auf T.K. und steigt einfach aus. Pumpkinmon_und_Gotsumon_1.png|thumb|244px|Pumpkinmon und Gotsumon… Pumpkinmon_und_Gotsumon.png|… haben eigentlich nichts böses im Sinn. Weregarurumon_und_die_Alptraumkralle.png|Alleine hat WereGarurumon keine Chance gegen Myotismon Angemon_kommt_Weregarurumon_zur_Hilfe_1.png|… doch Angemon kommt ihm zur Hilfe Ending Preview Videos Opening Digimon Adventure - OP - Butterfly Episode Ending Digimon Adventure - ED2 - Keep On Preview Links en:Out on the Town Kategorie:Digimon Adventure Episoden